The Dark Purge 2/Do-or-Die Counterattack
AP: 10 Goal: Reach Destination EXP: 400 Zenny: 1,800 Item Drop: Bonus: 6★ Laevateinn: 1 Transcript Before Stage Clear Pride: Ha-HA! Pride: I can't wait to see their bad, sad faces when I'm through with them! Greed: They're just a bunch of weaklings. They're probably hiding somewhere in the forest. Pride: Ah-hahahaha! Pride: Mowing down trees?! You really are a crazy one, Greed! This is awesome! Tyrfing: Commander, over here! It seems everyone got separated. Freikugel: Ja, this is what I call a classic pinch. Freikugel: Because of those ladies in black, there's only us two to defend the kommandant now. Tyrfing: I just hope they're all able to escape... Freikugel: ...Listen, I'll turn those ladies in black into Swiss cheese, so you take the kommandant and run! Tyrfing: Not you, too, Freikugel?! We won't leave you behind. Tyrfing: I couldn't bear to lose another comrade. Tyrfing: Wait, you've taken a wound to your side. When did that happen?1 Freikugel: Oh, it's just a little scratch I got when we were fleeing through the forest. Freikugel: So, I'm going to stay here so that the kommandant can live happily ever after! We're all counting on you, Tyrfing! Tyrfing: ...Don't talk that. You can lean on my shoulder if you're having trouble walking. We're getting out of here together! Freikugel: But we can't just keep trying to outrun them! You know that! Freikugel: Laevateinn already played her part. Now let me play mine, ja? Now go, schnell! Tyrfing: But that would mean... ---- Question 1=''"No more running."'' Tyrfing: Commander?! Please tell me you have a plan. |-|Question 2=''"Let's try to outwit our foe."'' Tyrfing: What do you intend to do? |-|Question 3=''"I forgot something back in town."'' Tyrfing: ...Are you saying you want us to retrace our steps? ---- The commander proposed that the three of them sneak back to town and wait till the enemy was gone. Freikugel: Hahaha! You are something else, Kommandant! Maybe we'll all live happily ever after! Tyrfing: We can help Freikugel back to town safely... Tyrfing: ...and we might even be able to help Laevateinn, too! Tyrfing: If we use the trees as cover while we circle back, we should be able elude our pursuers. After Stage Clear Laevateinn: Ooh... Ngh... Laevateinn: ...So, this is how it ends. Laevateinn: Oh well, at least I can finally rest in peace. Sloth: That's it... The world will be a better place without you. Sloth: After all, our kind is a danger to this world and all that lives in it. It's just the reality of the Killium we bear. Sloth: That is why I have lived my life lazily, never trying my hardest. But now I must put forth some effort. Sloth: Let go of the life to which you so stubbornly cling. Rest in eternal peace. It will suit you well. Laevateinn: ...Yes, it would. Laevateinn: There's no reason to keep leading such a lazy life. And I don't want to try any harder, so... Laevateinn: I mean, me? Try harder? Why would I? Sloth: You need not even think anymore. Death will bring you peace. Laevateinn: But I feel as if I've forgotten something. Laevateinn: My vow...to my commander? Or was there something else? Something long ago in the past when I... Sloth: It's not like you to think of such things. Just sleep now. No need for such effort. Close your eyes and enjoy an eternal slumber! Laevateinn: Sleep...forever? That would be nice, yes, but... Category:The Dark Purge